Another Chance
by Fen Jien Ren
Summary: / SEQUEL TO "Alone With You" / After escaping the wrath of the known bathroom, the kage and the heiress separated their ways leaving a path of unexpressed love. Then the heroes of Sunagakure decided to play cupid. GaaHina.
1. Guess Who

**Another Chance**  
_Sequel to "Alone With You",  
GaaHina Pairing._

**A/N:** On "**Alone With You**", the training of the Konoha nins was proposed by the Fifth Hokage not by Gaara. I just noticed it now since I had to read it again before proceeding to this one. Again, my aplogies to my grammar and spelling errors.

**Chapter One.**

He sat down under the stars, knees bent and crossing while arms were down his side and supporting his posture. He looked up to the stars glimmering in the endelss sky, he breathed out as he let the icy breeze touch his pale colored skin. He closed his eyes in the process, head tilted to the side and digging deep into his thoughts yet showing no change on his always clear face.

The night was deep, exhaustion was already circulating inside his body. He lifted a hand and covered his yawning mouth, his eyes shut tightly. Gaara felt a soft tickle up his spine. Things weren't the same since he was revived by the lady elder. His hand slowly landed down his tigh, thin lids of skin hid well the green orbs. He straightened his limbs and lied flat down with his arms crossed beneath his head.

"…H-hello."

"_Stammering's familiar."_ His head rolled to the side and spotted a tiny face under thick, indigo colored hair. He maintained his physical appearance calm and unreadable even his insides were totally reacting the opposite. He sat up and crossed his legs and arms, "Hn."

"G-good e-evening, G-gaara-kun." She stepped up to the rooftops and lowered her head, being as polite as always. Gaara payed a little attention to the leaf nin, he nodded then turned back into the sky.

"U-umm…" green lids slid to the corner and examined her shivering figure. Her fingers were twindling and her feet was too much close to each other, anyone could tell that she's nervous. Too nervous. "C-can I sit down b-beside you, Gaara-kun?"

He closed his eyes and nodded.

"T-thank you." She lowered her head again and carefully sat beside him. She bent her legs to the side and placed her long hair over her left shoulder and brushed it wth her thin fingers, soon she ended up braiding it. Her lavander eyes suddenly met up with his and her cheeks automatically turned rosy red. She didn't knew that he was watching her play, she looked down at her feet and apologized. "S-sorry!"

He moved his head and looked directly at her.

"F-for the incident this morning, I'm really sorry." She bit her lower lip by the time all her words went out.

"How many times have you aplogized already?" he spoke with his usual empty voice.

"U-umm…" her brows furrowed and the blush on her cheeks just got more obvious. "S-sorry…"

He sighed, finding surrender in making her stop with the _so-weak_ attitude. "You wanted to tell me something."

"Hmm?" she lifted her head and looked straight at him unwillingly, it was just one of those good manners when someone is talking to you that made her look. Her cheeks felt burning more. Her eyes slid away instantly, finding no strength in looking straight at the Kazekage.

He rested his eyes and replied, "At the bathroom this morning, you wanted to tell me something. Weren't you?"

"O-oh… T-that." She placed her hands right next to each other, she looked down at her playing fingers. "Well, Gaara-kun." She breathed in and took hold of the courage that is left inside her, "I w-wish you to find it out yourself." Her lips curled to a small sweet smile.

"Ugh." He gritted his teeth and acquired a strange reaction on his face.

"S-sorry! H-have I e-embarrased y-you?!" she leaned towards him and touched his cheek. "Y-you're all r-red! A-are you sick?"

"Uh, n-no." he looked down and moved back a little. "_I'm stammering… What's with me?"_

"I'm so sorry!" she moved back and landed her hands down to her lap, "I-is there something I could do?"

"Whatever it is that you're doing… Don't do it." He said will he covered his face with his hands. "_Shit._" He turned his back against her, gritting his teeth at the strange sensation that grasps him tight.

"_I don't know what's making you react like this… I don't know which I should stop doing._" she looked at him with concern, "A-apfhuu!" she sneezed, she had her hands over her nose and mouth. She then glanced up and caught Gaara looking down on her with cheeks still burning red, "E-excuse me." She smiled.

"_She's cute when she sneezes. Oh, heck. What am I thinking?_" he blinked, then looked away. He wasn't this nervous before, it's so strange… He's known to be a man of no feelings but now, he's blushing to a woman's smile. "Tch."

"I-I'm sorry! I did it again, didn't I?"

"Not really."

"A-are you angry? W-why aren't you facing me?"

"Don't mind me." He took a short glance at her and the strange feeling just got doubled.

"A-alright." She lowered her head, "I'll have my leave then." She straightened her legs and walked off the rooftops. Gaara turned his head and watched her leave, "_Hyuga Hinata._" He tilted his head up and watched the stars emitting their different kinds of light. Soon he lowered his head, rested his eyes and pouted his lips. "_Whatever this is I'm feeling, I really don't like it._" He tightened his grip to his maroon sleeves and forced the divertion of his thoughts.

The day after is the very last day of the Konoha nins training program at the sand-filled grounds, the jounins and chuunins lined up along with their gennins behind them. The nins maintained the silence and strange atmosphere which was originally brought by the Godaime Kazekage walking pass their faces. Three jounins were walking with him, Hinata grasps every single chance that she could take a look at him without being to obvious but by the time she saw the face of the other jounin escorting him, her eyse fell down to the ground and her hands clasped tight.

His escorts were his two older siblings and one brown-haired woman by his side. Hinata never knew this woman, but he didn't seem to mind being this close to her, if they want it, they could hold each others hands without being seen but the heiress no longer wished for informations like that. She thought that maybe that woman has a great importance to him that he let her be that close. Maybe they're real friends… Or maybe more than that.

"_Gaara-kun._"

She shut her eyes tight as the Kazekage passed by but something was about to explode inside her… and it did, she was unabled to stop it. "…E-excuse me!" the couple word slip out of her dry lips, her cheeks blushed.

The brown-haired jounin stopped first and looked back at her. Gaara ceased soon after, being a few steps ahead of her. "What is it, Matsuri?" he asked. It seems that his attention was one-hundred percent directed to the girl and not to anyone else, he might not even notice her.

"Nothing, Gaara-sama." She gave the heiress an empty glare then followed his master. Hinata lowered her head but a shadow seemed to have stayed before her.

"Hinata, isn't it?" a woman voice said.

"Y-yes?" she looked up and saw the blonde lady.

"I'm Temari, Gaara's sister. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"O-of course."

Gaara stopped and looked back at his siblings who were talking to the Hyuga heiress, his eyes narrowed at the unwanted sight. "Gaara-sama?" he turned to the other side and faced his apprentice, "Something wrong?" she asked. Her brows were furrowed and her eyes were filled with concern. "It's nothing." He replied with a shake of his head. He continued his walk.

Gaara was far from her clear eyes could reach, that is, without using her byakuugan. Her brows were curled on its top, she wanted to see more of him but he doesn''t seem to notice it. A part of her wished to be noticed by those eyes, and the other is just too much terrified. She glued her eyes down at the sandy ground.

Too bad… Her happy days are over.

"Hey! Are you even listening?!"

"H-huh?" she lifted her head up and everything came back. She was too much drained by him that she forgot that she was talking to someone else, "I-I'm sorry, w-what is it again?"

"Oh, God…" she shook her head with eyes closed, "You've got it really bad."

"E-excuse me?"

"Never mind, be on your way."

"T-thank you." She lowered her head, "Temari-san." She turned and walked away. Hinata took her steps carefully even when her mind was wandering in another place, about another person…

Gaara sat down on his office, fingers intertwined and elbows over his desk. Soon the Konoha trainees will depart, and something has been bothering him about that but he couldn't tell what it is. He stared to the shadow down his table, he sighed and rested his eyes. There sure are things that he couldn't handle himself, too complicated… To much human.

The door creeked open, "Gaara."

"Yes?" he replied promptly.

"Too casual for me," she tilted her head to the side and smirked, "Brother."

"Temari." He leaned back at his chair and loosened his fingers, his arms hung down to his side. "What is it?" he looked up to her with tired eyes.

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"The Hyuga says—" Temari paused as she saw an awkward response in his face. _"Um… Temari-san? I think Gaara-kun is sick, he was so red last night…_" echoed the heiress's words inside her mind.

The sand ambassador burst out laughing hard, she clutched to her aching stomach as she cried joyfully. "Oh, I think I get it now! My little brother's inlove!!!" she giggled as she sat over his desk, feet crossed and hands supporting her form. "Teen love! So cute!" she teased.

"Temari, you're fired." Gaara grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, that's alright! I have a new job anyways!" she hopped off the desk and stuck out her index and middle finger, "From now on, call me Miss Cupid!' she grinned.

**Chapter One: Guess Who's Inlove**

**

* * *

A/N:** Wow, amazing! I recieved seven reviews already on the first day! Woohoo!! Horay for me! And, oh... Ninjas could get fired? That's... weird :O 


	2. Hold Tight

**Another Chance**  
_Sequel to "Alone With You",  
__GaaHina Pairing._

**Chapter Two.**

Godaime Kazekage sat down on his chair, enjoying the solitude. He stared at the pile of papers he just finished singning, he breathed out and pouted. The fifteen year-old kage is obviously bored.

He rested his forearms over the desk and crossed it, he leaned down and put his head over his arms. Gaara rested his eyes for a moment then sat back up, rubbing the tiredness off his eyes then turned the chair to the side. He turned his head and looked out through the circular windows arranged side-by-side.

The konoha nins have left yesterday, there wasn't anything more to do since all the countries are at peace. Gaara stood up and silently walked out of his office, he head out to the village to have his legs some exercise. The villagers greeted and lowered their heads everytime he passes by but he ignores them and silently pondered. Before the sun set, Gaara found himself in an abandoned playground residing beside a high land.

The wind blew and the swings moved softly by itself, he moved towards it and stared… Having the dreadful memories struggling in his mind. This was the place where he used to stay. Things just can't leave without any trace.

He sat down on the swing and held tightly to its cold chains, he tilted his head to the right and stared down at his large shadow. The wind softly blew, it wasn't strong enough to lift him up but strangely it did. The swing moved up to the sky, "_Temari?_" he thought, but what if he's wrong? He took off and landed safely back on the ground on a knee and foot, facing the source of the unidentified force.

"I-I'm sorry, d-did I startled y-you?" she held tight to her chest with the rosy color on her cheeks.

"Hyuga." He stood up firmly. His arms automatically crossed before his chest and examed closely the Konoha nin. "Why are you here?" he asked with his usual monotonous voice and cold gesture.

"I t-though…" she held in her explaination in obvious dissappointment. She shyly shook her head and looked down at her feet, once more defeated by his boldness. "N-nevermind." She softly said.

She kept on hiding behind those thick bangs of dark-color, but still, everyone can tell what's building up inside her. With her head facing down and hands and feet together, Gaara strangely acquired a voice at the back of his head. "_Miss Cupid must've did this._" He stepped back, "I…" his eyes slid down to the side, having a great war of his thoughts.

This is the very first time hesitated turning his back at someone, maybe words should really come out. Explain everything, tell her what his sister's wanting to do. "_Why should I?_" he snorted which took the attention of the lady far infront of him. He closed his eyes and proved his stubborness, turned around and left the lady without any other words escaping his mouth but the prompt question of: _"Why are you here?"_

Hinata bit her lower lip and tightened her fists. Why does she have to be this weak? Nothing will happen if she's like this… She shook her head off with those thoughts, it doesn't matter because she just have to give the feeling up sooner or later. She went home and practiced like any other day at their home. She packed up her things, slowly doing it in the frustration burning inside her mind to leave without a goodbye to Gaara.

The Hyuga Heiress sat down on her bed and looked down at her thin fingers. The way he looked at her, it had hurt her so much. His eyes were cold, but at least, it wasn't filled with hell-like emotions… but still, they looked different.

"Kazekage-sama?" Is there anything I could do for you?" a woman's voice sounded from the other size of the wall. Hinata stood up in surprise, "G-gaara-kun?" she head towards the door and touched the knob. Hinata felt so happy.

"Have you seen Matsuri?" a cold voice replied. Hinata ceased herself. "M-matsuri… again…" she held tight to her chest. She stepped back and threw herself back at her bed, she wondered. "What is Matsuri to Gaara-kun?" she lifted her knees and curled up like a cat, "What am I to Gaara-kun?" she closed her eyes and wept.

The red-head Kazekage sat down on his office, signing a few documents piled up at the corner of his desk when someone carefully knocked at the other side of the door. He put down his pen and looked up, "Come in." he casually said.

The door slowly opened, "Gaara-sama." Matsuri walked in, bowed her head and stood before his desk. "You were looking for me?"

Back at Hinata's rented room… She lied down, thinking about the things that has happened in her life. There must be some point that she's paying for right now, there must be a reason why she's suffering like this. There just should be.

She suddenly got alarmed at the footsteps getting louder, then the soft scratching against her door. She sat up, preparing herself for anything. She looked closely at the door which was slightly shaking, is someone wanting to go in?

"Who's there?" she asked, then the sounds ceased. An envelope slid through the tiny space between the door and the ground which Hinata noticed right away. She lifted herself up and cautiously walk towards the strangely sent letter. She bent down, slowly, reaching down to it. She picked it up and examined closely, but it was just an oridnary letter. She stood up with the letter firmly between her fingers, she sat back at her bed and thought who might send her one. She flip it around, still unmoved that it's just one simple letter.

Out of undying curiousity, Hinata opened the envelope. She pulled a piece of paper, her face flushed read as she read it.

The letter said: "_Heiress of the Hyuga Clan, Meet me at my office as soon as possible._" And then, at the bottom right corner of the paper said: "_Sabaku no Gaara_".

It was so formal and precise, there might be more than fifty percent possibility that the letter really came from him. Hinata's heart started trembling, she stared with disbelief and shock. She crawled to the center of her bed and lied down on her stomach, playing with the letter between her fingers.

She wanted to go, who wouldn't? There's just one problem, she doesn't know what to say. She sunk her head between her shoulders and started swinging her feet high, "…G-gaara-kun…" she sighed.

Gaara walked up the stairs silently, he looked straight to his destination. Godaime Kazekage used to think only of his job, but now? Something was terribly catching his attention. "…" And a lady, perhaps?

He did his best and maintained a straight face, he stepped up to the top floor and head to his left where his office would be. A hand came out of nowhere and snatched him on the loose cloth around his neck, pulling him inside a vacant room. "Oi, Gaara!"

"What?" he raiseda hand and slapped Temari's hand away with the back of his. He fixed his robe and gave a little attention to her blabbering about a 'plan', but he gave TOO little attention that he couldn't understand most of all the words coming out of her mouth. "How was the search?" he stared blankly at his sister who suddenly froze. His face acquired an unusual expression. "Temari?"

Her hand heavily landed on his shoulder, "S-search p-part-ties… r-right…" she forced out a laugh, "I… I forgot." She withrew her hand and walked down the stairs.

The fifteen year old kagelet out a sigh and continued his way to his office at the end of the hall. He touched the knob and twisted it slowly, he pushed the door and went inside. Gaara pushed it to a close slowly with his palm, he turned to his desk and suddenly froze as he saw a silhouette staring out through the windows. His heart started beating fast, "_Hina… hina…ta…_"

The woman turned, "Gaara-sama." Her eyes were dark and hair was lighter. The lady was Matsuri, his apprentice.

Dark-rimmed eyes narrowed, "…"

Behind the closed doors, there was Hinata praying that everything would turn out fine. She breathed in, "_Don't waste this chance, Hinata._" She said to herself, "_Catch his attention! Open the door!_" she touched the knob, twisted it… and pushed it hard. "GAARA!"

Yet she got surprised why it sounded like it hit something. "_O-oOps…_"

"Gaara-sama!" Matsuri rushed to his side. The edge of the door hit the back of his head, he fell down to his knees… feeling a little dizzy.

"G-gaara-kun! I-I'm…" she looed down at him with fear.

Wrong place. Wrong time… wrong decision.

"Sorry!" she bowed her head and ran away as fast as she could.

"Wait!" Gaara straightened his legs and tried to catch her, but he fell off balance. "_Shit._" He watched her run with gritted teeth and sharp eyes, "_Shit._" He watched her run with gritted teeth and sharp eyes, "_…You wasted the chance, dammit!_" he scolded himself.

"What a clumsy konochi." She muttered.

"Ch." He stood straight up and glared at his student, "If you're going to talk like that, make sure I don't hear it." He turned and walked to his chair, "You're dismissed." He leaned back and rested his eyes.

"Forgive me, Gaara-sama." Matsuri lowered her head and left.

"_That hurt._" He reached the back of his head and checked for wounds, "But y_ou don't have to run away_." He turned his head and looked out of the windows, "_I have no choice now but to wait--…_"

"--…for another chance." Hinata told herself as she sat down before the door. "_Stupid._" She tightened her grip to her lavander jacket.

**o O o ****APPLICANT FOR MR. CUPID**** o O o**

Temari ran down the streets of the desert village, heading quickly to the gates. "K-kankuro!" she slid a foot forward to slow herself up. She bent down and raced for air, she panted.

The kabuki-inspired ninja looked down strangely to his sister, "Did something bad happened?" he put a hand over her back and rubbed it. "You alright?" he worriedly asked as he moved his free hand up and down in a very fast motion, supplying more air for her.

She lifted a hand and snatched him by his neck, "You MUST help me!" she yelled.

**o O o ****Sabaku no Kankuro's Resumé: ACCEPTED**** o O o**

The hyuga heiress is down on her knees, securing her things in her bag. "…That's it." She sighed and pulled its trap as she stood up and slid it to her shoulder. "…I don't think he wants to see me anymore." She looked down at her feet and thought of the time when they got stuck in the bathroom together. It was fun and very memorable for her, but, for Gaara it most probably be his most embarassing memory and he doesn't want to be reminded of it. She's sure embarrased herself, but she enjoyed it really. It was the very first time when she has looked through his form of ice, from then, she realized, he wasn't that scary. Not half bad, really… He isn't how people rumored him to be.

Yet… in her heart, she persuaded herself that those memories are quite enough after all, she has gone through a heart break already, the second one shouldn't be a lot harder. She'll just… get over him. Yes… forget about Sabaku no Gaara.

She silently went out of her room then out of the building, "_Sayonara_…" she looked back up to Suna's highest building, "…_Gaara-kun._" Roses seemed to bloom on her cheeks, she sweetly smiled as she said her silent farewell. She hoped that she would at least see him one last time, but he's probably busy with those paper works. Hinata… doesn't want to be a bother. She turned around and head to the gates.

This time, her silent wishes were answered… Gaara watched her leave from his office. Maybe he wanted to say goodbye, too… or maybe not. Yet his face showed nothing else but a trace of blush and joy, his lips were curled at one end… and his eyes were softer than ever. His heart was trembling as well, there were so many things he wanted to say but he forbids himself.

Maybe the love between them isn't just right… :

_Sabaku no Gaara is nothing else but a man for himself.  
Hyuga Hinata is nothing but a woman of giving._

But maybe it doesn't matter… Maybe now's just not the time.

Just seeing her leave like this wasn't enough for the frozen kage, he really wants to say goodbye… But he shouldn't. He opened his lips, "_I'm looking forward in meeting you again, Hyuga Hinata._"

**Chapter Two: Hold Tight**


	3. Tadaima!

**Another Chance  
**_A Sequel to "Alone With You"  
GaaHina Pairing  
_  
Hinata felt so incomplete for the memories she cherished began shattering so quickly. The memories that she had that nights, she wanted it to last forever but what's happening is exactly the other way around. The sweet sensation abandoned her early and that heavy weight in her shoulders returned as soon as she lost sight of the vast desert. She doesn't want to forget that star-filled night yet the memory itself wanted to break, maybe it's the best thing. But she longed for his cold and deep voice, she longed for those sharp eyes eventhough it welcomes her with wrath and pride.

It only has been a week since the Konoha-Suna Shinobi Training Project ended. When she was there training her gennins, time seemed to crawl but in the end, it sprinted fast to the finish line… Being under that gleamering dark sky was the climax of her story in his life, maybe he'd never take it like that. But for her… It surprisingly meant a whole world. Hinata hoped to turn back the hands of time, she will give up everything if it is just completely possible but it's not.

"Gaara-kun…" her fragile voice slipped out of her thin and pale lips. She whispered his name, wishing that somehow it would take her thoughts to him.

Godaime Kazekage sneezed at the side of the other dominating country. He ran a finger under his nose and sniffed softly. "…" he looked down at paper and continued his scribbling and at the bottom right of it lied his signature.

"That's the last of it." Temari picked up the papers scattered around them which he threw to her face when she asked about the heiress.

The chair screeched, it slid back. "Temari." He straightened his knees and looked down at her as she was bending down. He slowly turned his black dace to the side and softly closed his eyes, Gaara walked towards the windows. "You're dismissed." He looked out, secretely hoping to spot a certain hair color which is non-existent to the village that he looks after.

He couldn't understand but her smile remained in his mind. "_That night… That doesn't have any importance to me, does it? Why would it?_" he tightly shut his eyes and turned, leaning back to the cold wall. Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Gaara? Are you alright?" the blonde jounin asked, embracing the important documents tight.

"…Of course…" he coldy said.

"Take good care of yourself, Gaara." She said as she walked towards the door, "See you later, sweet tiger!" she winked and left the room.

Dark rimmed eyes narrowed, irritation crawled up his system upin hearing the new name he acquired. Gaara snorted out then looked out again at the busy village. "

The Hyuga heiress flinched upon bitting the tip of her tongue, she covered her mouth and closed her eyes. "What's the matter?" Hiashi, the head of the family, asked with a stern face as he put down his hands to his side.

"N-nothing, Father." Her eyes came along with her soft hands falling down to her lap.

Hiashi furrowed his brows but acted as if her answer had satisfied him. He resumed his healthy eating and left the heiress to herself. Hinata's grip tightened to her blue kimono as she hid her eyes again behind those thick strands of dark hair.

"_Tadaima, demo…_" her eyes felt like being squeezed, a tear softly fell down her cheeks.

Everything and everyone felt so distant. Hinata felt like she shattered on her way home, maybe half of her had stayed.

"S-sumimasen, O-oto-san."

…Maybe she should have done the same.

"C-can I…"

Because she wanted to get the heavy weight of her shoulders…

"…go to Sunagakure…"

And to retrieve herself from his hands.

"…One more time?" she lifted her head up which burnt read. She hoped, she wished… Hinata wanted to see his face again even if those eyes frightened her so much, maybe it was worth it. Knowing that somehow they're closer to each other, it's worth the scare.

"What would be your reason to?" Hiashi tenderly wiped his lips.

"J-just a f-friendly visit, f-father."

"Then, no." he stood up. "Ask Godaime Hokage-sama for mission there, maybe then I'll change my mind." His coldness trailed him out of the room. The heiress silently cried to herself.

"I g-guess, I'm a l-loser forever…" she smiled as tears strongly flowed out of her closed eyes. "_N-ne… Gaara-kun?_" Hinata softly wiped the tears and left the dinning room as well making her wat back to her cold, empty room. She shut herself from the world, finally strong enough to do so or it might be the opposite. She isn't strong enough to face anyone in this world.

She turned her back at the locked door, she then realized: it's pointless. Hinata unlocked her door then sat at the chair beside the window. This is her special place. "_Giving up is always the only option for me…_" she embraced herself tighlt and silently cried once more. "_So, just give up already, Hinata--…_"

…_Why should I visit someone who doesn't want to see me?_

Gaara on Sunagakure rested peacefully on his office. Elbows over the surface of the desk, fingers crossed where his forehead leaned. Green eyes were on its hiding as his mind wandered elsewhere. "_I'm… Lonely…_"

**o O o ****THE PLAN**** o O o**

Temari lied down on her stomach, waving her feet up high as she nibbled her pen… Miss Cupid is in desperate need of a plan white her Mister is just sitting on the sill and watched a live show action of a certain couple.

"Oi, Kankuro." She groaned as she threw her head down to the notebook before her, "I said--- HELP ME!!!"

"I am helping…" he said, still not taking his eyes off.

"Y'know, you really can't watch those… You're underaged."

"I'll be 18 in a few months… It doesn't matter now."

"Yeah, right. Just please help me now!" she sat up and crossed her limbs. Temari pouted and childishly balanced the pen on her nose.

"You look like a seel." He muttered.

She caught the pen before it fell down to her bed, "Shut up and help me think."

Kankuro sighed and took of the cat-hood off his head, he jumped off the window frame and head towards his sister while scratching the back of his head. "How did I get into this mess anyway?"

"Stop complaining, will you?"

He put his head gear back on and sat near her, "They should meet up."

"Obviously, but how are we going to do that?"

"Just drag them."

"Be my guest, drag li'l brother in three days through the desert and forest." She snorted, "Survive that and I'll let you go on an all-expense-payed trip around the world."

He groaned and threw himself to the bed, "You're right." Kankuro crossed his arms under his head, "There must be some way."

**o O o ****RETHINKING THEIR FULL OF CRAP PLAN**** o O o**

Gaara, on his seat, stared at the desert throughout the day. The back of his nect resting at the top edge of his chair, head rolled a bit to the side and his green eyes reflected the brilliant colors of the setting sun.

The deserts are empty, only filled by formless air… What's so good in being alone?

I know… You'll never get hurt.

"Go see her." A soft voice sounded. The kage's body stayed stiff, only green eyes moved to the other side. "Sorry for the intrusion, Gaara-sama." She lowed her head then stood straight up. "Only class C and below missions are left."

Godaime Kazekage turned his chair and rested his elbows over his desk, he crossed his fingers and shut his eyes.

"Please trust me with those and go."

Gaara sat back and looked up to her, "Thank you." He softly said… and that was all he could say.

Matsuri nodded with a smile on her face. She watched the kazekage stand and walk towards the door. She turned, "Take care." Gaara looked back, at least, and nodded before leaving. He stepped out and shut the door. "…Gaara." She whispered and leaned back at his desk.

Three days passed and Matsuri kept everything in order, also kept the Kazekage's leave a secret. She stayed in his office and acted as a secretary for him and faced everyone outside the room. She sat down on his chair and stared into space. The brown haired jounin pouted, "I wonder what he does in times like this?" she noticed his drawers. Her lips curled to a sly smile and pulled the top drawer open, "Let's see."

The door slammed open, "GAARA!!!"

"ack!" she pulled the whole drawer out and dozens of papers fell down to the floor. She hurriedly moved down and picked up his papers.

"Gaara? GAARA?! HEEEEY!!! GAARA!!!"

"T-temari-san!" she stood straight up.

"Matsuri! Where's Gaara?" she asked lively.

"U-umM… H-he… left."

"Where did he go?"

"…to Konoha…?"

"OH! THAT BASTARD!!!" she roared and stomped out of the room. "HOW DARE HE?!!!!"

"_I… can't see the reason why he shouldn't…_" Matsuri thought.

"KANKURO!!! WE'RE LEAVING!!!"

"W-what? Why?"

"SWEET TIGER LEFT US BEHIND!!! THERE CAN'T BE ANY LOVE WITHOUT CUPID!!!"

Matsuri, eventhough it hurts too much, maintained a smiling face…

"_Gaara-sama… Please, enjoy your trip._"

**Chapter Three: I'm Home, but I'm Lonely**

**

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait... I've been busy with my deviantART. Wanna' see? Visit my profile... 

And.. suggestions would really be appreciated. I need some cupid-like minds. I can't think of any good plans for the couple... Oh, hell... I played cupid but I don't know how.. XD


	4. Carrying Out

**Another Chance  
**_Sequel to "Alone With You"  
GaaHina Pairing_

**A/N:** My longest chapter so far... Hope you guys enjoy! THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

A pair of green eyes lost its way in the cloud-maze of the sky, his arms hung down by his side and breathed deeply… Gaara took his time walking through the busy streets of the forest village, it felt awkward yet it doesn't matter. He silently walked alone, mingling with the other towns people—godaime kazekage forgot the things that he was first taught of: Never walk alone in a foreign country.

Gaara was wearing his turtle-necked and long-sleeved plain maroon jumpsuit. He didn't brought his vest and also gourd, battling is in the bottom of his thoughts now. He looked like any other villager, he had nothing that would make him stand out of the crowd. He's small, he has red hair like any other person, he dressed himself normally… He can't possibly attract anyone except for the people who knows him absolutely.

There's a downside, of course, in walking in the streets as an average person, the kazekage couldn't get through some busy crowds easily. He must squeeze himself to get through, but being Gaara, he doesn't like being squeezed. So he patiently waited for some space.

"Hn." He crossed his arms and leaned back at a brick-made wall. He watched the crowds go crazy over something, well… It doesn't seem to interest him but it's the reason why he's stranded, his patience was running out. He doesn't want attention, it embarasses him so much. He doesn't know what to do in those kind of times that's why he preferred not to be noticed.

His throat started to itch, he covered his mouth and coughed carefully. He breathed out afterwards and the last drop of his patience has dropped. He turned to the wall and channeled his chakra to his feet, he walked up to the wall and silently made his way through the noisy crowd. He jumped to one house and another, and pretty soon, he acquired this strange weight in his body.

He's starting to attract the attention of the villagers.

"_Great._" He tried to ignore it, he tried to take it off his mind but he just couldn't bear it. He jumped off the rooftops and landed on the ground with a foot and a knee. He straightened his body and scanned the faces of each person in the crowd. Green orbs stooped on one familiar face who's mouth was wide open. "N-naruto?"

"GAARA!!!" he squeeled and jumped towards him. The blonde jinchuuriki hooked an arm around his head and pulled him closer, "What's up?" he smirked wide like he always did.

"Mm."

"What brings you here, Mr. Kazekage?" He retrieved his arm and faced him.

And with that, the crowd went crazy. "The Kazekage! The Kazekage!" they said as they all drifted around him like thousands of hungry mice surrounding a small cheese. Gaara smacked himself, he sighed. "_Why the hell am I being discreet anyways? I don't care…_" He turned his head, and looked at no one in particular. He preferred no eye contact for the moment, he revealed his stubborness and stood like he really doesn't care. "Hn." He crossed his arms and shut tightly his eyes.

"Hey, Gaara! It's getting all noisy here," He looked around, "You hungry?"

"Not really." He opened his eyes and looked straight at Naruto's blue eyes. "Have you seen Hyuga?"

He lifted a hand and scratched the back of his head, Naruto's eyes narrowed but it was't something to scare anyone away. It was just like his usual gestures, "Neji or Hinata?" he asked.

"Hi—"

"Well, they're both probably at home. Wanna' visit?"

"N—"

"C'mon!" he grabbed his hand tight and ran through the crowd. Gaara was stunned, he let himself be dragged around by just a someone. "KyaAaa!!!" Naruto jumped up to a tree branch, obviously, he was pulling the other jinchuuriki along. "SAFE!" he bragged.

"_Dammit._" He bent down and raced for his breath. His eyes trailed back and realized just how _far_ was his little running-spree with Naruto. He gritted his teeth, why is he having a hard time with these things now? Maybe he shouldn't have skipped his special taijutsu class that was suggested by Temari. Gaara really has a very weak body, his years of health neglecting is now taking its tall and it's completely not easy to go through it.

"Ah…" He lifted a hand and put it above his brows, "Let's see… The Hyuga Estate." He pouted and made small sounds.

"There's no need, Naruto." He stood straight, finally having a normal rhythm in his chest.

"Hm?" he looked back at him with the same puzzled face.

"There is no need." He repeated.

"Well, isn't that a lie?"he turned his wholse self facing Gaara. He put down his hands to his waist and acquired a more respectable look. This time, Naruto is serious. He parted his thin lips with a faint accent of a smile, he spoke. "I think it is." He grinned.

Green eyes hid.

He couldn't understand, it happened all at once. Since when did he became an open book to everyone? He hated that! He hated people talking about the things that he do and of what he is. He hated everyone who would. Even if it's Naruto, it shouldn't make in difference. He hated it, and that's that.

Other than that, he noticed as well a great change in the other jinchuuriki's character. He became less selfish. He was surprised when he didn't welcomed him with ramen bowls which will result to him paying for all of it. Naruto has always been like that and today, the simple pattern behavior just… stopped. He movied his eyes from Naruto's feet up to the blonde spikes of hair, there wasn't anything new but still… There's something. Something very wrong.

"You should stick around." Naruto smirked, "Tonight would be special. Trust me."

He crossed his arms and stood back straight, he pushed his doubts aside. Gaara decided that whatever is going to happen, he's just going to reason himself out of it. "I need an inn."

"Huh?"

"Are you expecting me to spend the day in the streets?" he tilted his head to the side. "Or do you have anything planned already?"

"W-what?" he forced out a laugh, "I don't know what you're talking about! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"…Whatever."

"W-well… You can stay with me!"

"No." he jumped down from the tree. He landed with a foot and a knee, "I'll find an inn."

"W-wait!" he jumped in a farther distance, he landed right before Gaara. He straightened his knees and stopped him, "You really can stay with me!"

"You live in an apartment, Naruto."

"It's alright! I swear!"

He looked straight at his eyes and thought, since when did Naruto became this generous and kind? He snorted and looked away, giving up to his insistance. "Fine."

"Alright, 'tebayo!!!"

The young kazekage groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "_I really can't stand attention._" Gaara sighed and stared at Naruto.

"So, wanna' go shop?"

"No."

"There will be a fireworks festival tonight. You should dress up for the occasion. We need to buy you new clothes!"

"No."

"PLEEEAAASSSEE!!!!"

"No."

Naruto pleaded and pleaded, he even ended up being pulled as he held on to Gaara's leg as he walked. Irritation is really circulating in his whole body now, he's totally pissed off. He stomped towards the village gates and ignored the poor parasite in his legs. Naruto is being consistent and strong, he begged and begged for Gaara to buy new clothes. Gaara gives him the same answer.

"_What the hell do these guys have in mind?_" he thought as he desperately walked towards the gate. He looked back at his left foot which Naruto hugged tight, "_Everyone's being… so…_"

"Gaara… Pleeeaaaassseeee…"

His brows would have curled at its top if only he got some. He stared down at him, his face were all awkward. It hurts in the back of his head, it hurts so much. "_What is with everyone?_" His head started to ache, he thought he have gone over this but he's wrong. And now he realized, his sufferings wasn't exactly being a demon but of how people reject him. Naruto became happy even if he is a demon, but he wasn't rejected by all. At least, even one or two, someone accepted him as him. Gaara went through the other way. "Alright."

"Huh?" Naruto looked up and revealed his dirty face.

He sighed, "Alright."

The blonde gennin jumped in joy, he snatched Gaara's wrist and ran back to the village. He grinned widely as green eyes were locked at the smiling lips. They are both good in hiding what they feel. Naruto's tears hid behind those smiles, and his hid behind a strong wall of ice. Either way, they are the same but Gaara felt jealous of him in some way. He couldn't understand, maybe some where inside him, wished not only to be known but to be loved as well.

Naruto ceased his fast run, Gaara caught for his cold breath. "Come!" he pulled him inside and walked him to the clothing sections which would be right for the night festival. Naruto told him to pick one and surpringly, he'd pay for it. The red head man smirked but hid it anyway, Gaara claimed that Temari always shopped for him even for the clothes he wear so he told Naruto to pick for him. It's agreed.

It didn't took long, Naruto came back with three kinds of clothes in his hands. Gaara looked away and told Naruto to decide for him again.

"I don't know your size, Gaara."

He stretched a finger out and pointed at one. "That one."

"Alright…" he raised it up. "Wait here, alright? I'm going to get it packed."

He nodded.

Afterwards, Gaara and Naruto went home. "Ta-dai-ma!" he opened the door and walked in. He made his _I'm home_ gestures even he was alone living in that apartment. Gaara realized as he watched him go around his rented room, the blonde jinchuuriki is really luckier than him. Naruto never knew what he's been missing.

The night fell and they began changing to the clothes for the special occasion. Naruto changed in his room and Gaara changed in the bathroom, there's no way they'd get naked in one freakin' room.

The kazekage stood right next to the door, "You finished?"

"Uh, n-not yet!"

Gaara pressed his back against the door and crossed his arms. He rested his eyes and waited patiently. A few more minutes passed and Naruto suddenly knocked against the bathroom door, he told him he's finished—finally. The door opened up, he head to the main door right away. The blonde jinchuuriki stopped him, holding him tight in his sleeve, he looked back.

"There are a few rules you should be familiar about." He said. Gaara never went to festivals, he never knew there are rules… He never knew that there are really no rules. Naruto sat down on his bed and he leaned back to the wall with his usual position: arms crossed and eyes closed. He listened to everything Naruto said, he doesn't want to make a really big fuss. Like always, he doesn't want getting even a little attention.

**The **_**rules**_  
1. **No dinner** inside the house.

2. **Eat or take** whatever a girl offers to you.

3. No one watches the fireworks **alone**.

4. **No one goes home** right after the fireworks display.

5. **Everybody** eats cotton candy.

6. **Men walk their date home**.

7. All receive **a kiss** before saying goodbye.

Green eyes twitched, "Are you sure those are what you call rules?"

"You don't like rules? Then, these are guidelines! Just follow it!"

"Fine."

"Alright! Let's go!" he stood up and ran outside, pulling Gaara along the way. They ran through the corridors, down the stairs and out of the building. Naruto ran as fast as he could making it so much hard for the other to keep up.

The Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki slid a foot forward, he stopped. "This is the training ground." He looked back at him with a small smile, "No one watches the fireworks from here but this place got a great view."

"So?"

"You'll see." He started running again, pulling obviously the totally exhausted kazekage. They ran towards the bushes and trees, much more like a mini forest in the middle of the village. He stopped again, "We're here." He looked back at him again, watching him race for his breath. He went closer to Gaara and rubbed his back, "Good luck, Gaara."

Green eyes slid to the corner, "_What for?_" he wondered. The warm hand rubbing his back flew away and returned with a great force pushing him deeper to the forest. "_Crap._" He found himself out of the thick bushes and infront of a lady in a orange kimono.

"G-gaara-kun?"

"_Holy shit!"_ he cursed to himself but he remained calm on the outside as if nothing had happened. He stared at the Hyuga heiress standing right infront of him. She held a paper made fan with the kanji of _yoru_ written, her kimono was long and beautifully made maybe it was ordered to be worn only by her. "_Reason yourself out of this!_" his eyes remained glued to her blushing face. His mind was in a feud but his wall of ice hid it well.

The fireworks suddenly started, Hinata turned her head to the side. "Look… It's beautiful." She said with a smile on her face.

"_Reason myself out, huh? Since when do I reason out?_" he closed his eyes, "_Since when do I care?_" he crossed his arms and turned his back. He took a step away, and another… and another…

"_He's leaving again._" She told herself. Hinata looked down at her shivering hands, "_DO SOMETHING, HINATA!"_

Gaara walked away, Hinata remained silent. They parted ways and watched the fireworks display in two different places: Gaara sat on a tree branch while Hinata stayed from where she stands.

**o O o ****CUPIDS' LINE**** o O o**

"It's not working, dattebayo!!!"

"Let's wait longer!"

"I want plan Z, Temari."

"Shut up, Kankuro."

"Should we switch to plan B, 'tebayo?"

"No. Wait longer!"

"Roger, 'tebayo!"

**o O o ****C-Line Out**** o O o**

Gaara stared up to the sky, but his eyes passed through the exploding fireworks. His mind kept on wondering about something else. His arms are crossed, lips shut tight and maybe even his teeth are sliding roughly. His head aches started again, won't it ever stop? He closed his eyes and his head fell down to his freezing hand. He couldn't understand, "_Why?_" his fingers pressed hard. "_Ware wo… aisuru shura._" He repeated the very meaning of his name to himself but the foreign feeloing just won't go away. Why can't he figure out what's going on? He leaned back at the tree trunk and slid his hand down to his chest, "Hyuga." He remembered.

The kazekage remembered her face and exactly how he reacted back then. His heart pounded hard, dark-rimmed eyes narrowed… Gaara maintained his coldness on the surface yet a strange warmth started spreading throughout his body. "_Right.._" He gripped tight, "_No one watches the fireworks alone._"

It's one of the rules after all and he promised to abide it. He jumped from a tree branch to another, heading back to where they met. Suddenly he stopped, straightening his knees. Gaara looked at her small form. "…" he jumped down.

The heiress turned herself around, noticing his return. She lifted her hands and put it right infront of her heart, she crossed her fingers. "G-gaara-k-kun…"

He didn't gave out any apologies or even any explainations. He stood there, thinking as if it would reach the other person. But of course, it won't. Thoughts can never be heard. Gaara lifted a foot and moved closer to her.

"T-thank y-you s-so m-much f-for b-being a c-company." She was going to bow her head with gratitude like she always does, but then she felt a finger against her forehead. She looked up, puzzled.

Gaara looked down at her, straight to her lavander eyes. He shook his head, saying that it's alright. Hinata smiled and thanked again, trying not to bow her head again. She turned back to the night sky and watched the fireworks rejoice in the sky, she wore a smile… A smile much like under that star-filled night. The smile that he has fallen for.

The kazekage stared at her form. What is it that she has that he just couldn't live without? …He couldn't find it. He rested his eyes then watched the festival's special show.

From where they stand, lots of trees block their way and lots of people are there squeezing themselves just to catch a glimpse at the colorful sky. It wasn't a very good place to watch the special display. Green eyes slid to the side and examined her face. He suddenly remembered earlier that night, Naruto told him something that at first he couldn't understand: No one watches the fireworks from the training grounds, but it definitely has the best view for the fireworks.

He remembered not the exact words but the main point is still there. Naruto told him that so they would be able to enjoy the night a lot better. From this, Gaara ended up smiling to himself yet he hid it in the dark. Everything's started to get clearer now. From the moment he arrived, up to this very minute… It all has been planned. He has fallen for such a simple trap.

Gaara wiped the smile of his face and rested a hand over her shoulder, she turned her head and asked what was up. He tilted his head to the side and signaled her to come, he walked through the same thick bushes and luckily, he remembered it right. They went out and found theirselves on the training grounds, all alone and quiet.

He looked back, lend out a hand… Held softly but surely as he received her hand. The kazekage guided her to the center then pointed up to the sky.

The training ground, indeed, have a very good view of the sky. Every single firework that flies up to the air was sure to be seen… Everything became beautiful.

**o O o ****CUPIDS' PLAN NUMBER ONE: SUCCESS!!!**** o O o**

The crowds soon shouted for joy as the final and best firework spread its colors wide in the sky. After a few more minutes, everything went back to normal.

"G-gaara-kun?" His eyes slid to the side, making the impression that the heiress drained all his attention. "I've made some dinner. A-are you hungry?"

"_No dinner inside the house._" He remembered… It's the very first rule. "_Eat or take whatever a girl offers to you._" And that's the second.

Gaara nodded, this time, Hinata held his hand tight. Pulling him back through the same path and then, found themselves back to where they have been made to meet up. Under a tree lied a small bag, she went towards it after releasing her hold. She pulled a red and a black box out. Hinata looked back and stretched out a hand which held the red one, "Here."

The kazekage took it then sat down, crossing his legs. Hinata sat infront of him, she opened the box then said thanks to the glorious blessings.

**o O o ****CUPIDS' PLAN NUMBER TWO: SUCCESS!!!**** o O o**

Even when the night has deepened, Gaara stayed by her side. He might be following the fourth rule: No one goes home right after the fireworks display. He isn't a very good boy when following rules, yet surprisingly, he abided them. He couldn't find the main reason why, he just… couldn't leave after returning to her side.

He watched her play, catch fishes, buy some sweets that she bought for herself. The kazekage was silent throughout the night, he never complained of anything. He just followed wherever she goes.

"Ne, G-gaara-kun." She stopped, looking back at him. "Do y-you l-like c-cotton candies?"

He tilted his head to side and his eyes dropped down. That's one of the guidelines, isn't it?

Fifth rule: Everybody eats cotton candy.

"Come!" she reached for his hand and put a smile on her face. She pulled him but gently, they stopped in front of a small cart.

"K-kankuro?" the name slid out of his lips after finding the vendor familiar.

"I-I d-do-don't k-know w-what y-you're t-talking a-about, s-son! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Indeed, it was Kankuro without any paint in his face.

"_What the heck! Son?_" He was outraged, but he tried to keep calm. If Kankuro could just read his mind, he'll piss on his pants as Gaara curses and sent endless death threats.

"Two cotton candies, kind sir." She ordered. "strawberry."

After a few minutes, _Kankuro_-vendor handed a large fluffy pink cotton ball stuck on a paper stick. Hinata payed for it again then turned back to Gaara. He stared down at the strange _thing_, then let out a sigh. "Let's sit somewhere." He said and walked. This time, Hinata followed.

They sat under a tree, Gaara crossed his legs and Hinata sat beside him. "Try some." She insisted the food yet he kept on shaking his head, rejecting it.

"Hm." She pouted and then took a bite. She offered it again, "See? It's harmless."

"…"

She sighed, "I give up." She put the candy up to her lips and took a bite, at the same moment, Gaara took the chance and tasted it. The heiress's cheeks started burning, they were so close to each other. It seemed that their lips were only an inch apart, she felt nervous.

Gaara stared at her, he felt something weird overcoming him but he tend to ignore it. He maintained his composure and sat back, melting the candy in his mouth.

"I-i-it's g-g-good, i-isn't i-it?" she was so very nervous, "G-gaara-k-kun?"

They always eat it at the same time—up until it's gone.

**o O o ****CUPIDS' PLAN NUMBER THREE: SUCCESS!!!**** o O o**

Gaara walked her home, following the sixth rule: Men walk their date home. Eventhough it wasn't really a date, he doesn't want anything to happen to her that's why he did anyways. Hinata stood right infront of their large gates, looking back at him.

"Thank you for everything, Gaara-kun." She bowed her head.

"You don't have to do that." He said, staring down at her.

"S-sorry… It's a habit of mine." She smiled.

So, he followed rules one to six… How about the seventh?

…What was the seventh rule again?

…

…

…

Oh, yeah...

A goodbye kiss.

**Chapter Four: Carrying Out The First Set Of Plans!**


	5. One Rainy Day

**Another Chance  
**_A Sequel to "Another Chance".  
GaaHina Pairing._

**Chapter Five.**

He watched the petite form drift away. Green eyes reflected the orange kimono slowly fading into the darkness of the large estate, his arms hung down to the side as if someone broke it, he looked so lifeless realizing that it really is the end of it: the end of the night. Only the night… Just the night.

His head moved down, eyes closing slowly. "_What the hell am I thinking?_" His fists clenched tight, he looked down at the ground and his village of sand flashed before his eyes. He walked away on that first chance, will he do the same tonight? But he waited days for this, what if this one was actually the last? He felt the strong feeling in his heart again that weakens him so much. He tightly shut his eyes and moved his head away… The thing that he couldn't understand is the only thing he wants to know. Gaara wants to understand it, he wants it to stay. His lips parted a bit, letting the cold winds circulate all over his body. "_Why am I letting this go?_" He moved his head towards her, "_Speak up, dammit!!!_"

"_Hinata!!! Tell him!_" she also talked to herself. This is the chance that they both wished for. Will it just go to waste again? "_Say something..._" She kept her hands together as she walked towards her large prison. The heiress's hold tightened, her fingers deepened on her own pale skin. Her lavander eyes hid and hoped... Where's the courage that kept her warm throughout the night? Has it left as well? He will leave too, maybe even forever if she doesn't speak now. _So, please… Please do._

"H-hin...a" half of her name spilled out but it went too soft. Hinata arrived at the door, the wounds went fresh and it started bleeding. This chance is wasted. Godaime Kazekage gritted his teeth in such irritation and weakness, "Ch." he turned his head sharply, he turned his whole self around and walked away…

"G-gaara..." she turned, finally finding the right words to say but then... He was nowhere in sight. Her head fell down then turned to their door, she walked inside. _Tadaima._

Gaara walked by the Hyuga Family estate's high walls, he crossed his arms and opened his eyes. He sighed, "...Till next time." His dark-rimmed eyes narrowed as he looked up at the solid wall, he wished he could see even only her hair, but even that is impossible. He wondered: When will be the next time…? Will there even be one?

Instead of doing any chakra consumption, he walked his way back to Naruto's apartment. He knocked at his door with the back of his hand and patiently waited for it to open, he leaned back at the opposite wall and crossed his arms. Something came into his mind suddenly, he stood straight and touched the knob.

Locked.

"Naruto." he called, feeling so much awkward.

"No entry."

"_Shit._" His eye twitched. He forgot the very last and most important thing that they've agreed on, it's not really a part of the _rules_. That one sounded more like an _agreement_ or _punishment_ which would force you to follow all the rules and it totally sounds like a made-up rule. Gaara scratched the back of his head, "Open up."

"No." The kitsune's voice echoed from the other side of the door, Gaara shrugged and leaned back at the wall. It's a mistake that he left his gourd. It's not like he didn't want to follow the agreement, he actually forgot about it but it's a good thing that he did. He wouldn't want to be chased by the whole Hyuga clan out of Konoha, just thinking about it shatters his pride. "I forgot about it, Naruto. Open up."

"A deal's a deal, Gaara." Naruto leaned back at the locked door, "The inns are closed at this time, so it's either you sleep out there or find your own way in."

He never thought his _cupids_ would go as far as a kiss, that really pisses him off. "Hn." He looked down at the tiny space between the floor and the door, he saw his shadow. "Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"You have plants in there, right?" he moved his eyes up to the closed door, waiting for his answer.

"Um…" he looked around, "Yeah… Why?" Gaara smirked and lifted two of his fingers. Naruto forgot one thing that only Godaime Kazekage is capable of, it's easy to make sand everywhere by separating minerals from the soil. Piece of cake, my dear.

"W-wAaaaggHhh!!!" Gaara lifted his head up and watched the door shake terribly. "AaaAaahh, G-g-gaaaarrraaaaaaa!!!"

"Open up." He walked towards the door.

"Y-you're totally u-unfaaAaaiiiRRrrr!!! Dattebayyyoooo!!!"

His head started aching, "_What a migrane._" He massaged his temple with his fingers and listened to Naruto's fearful cries. He had successfully made sand out of the soil Naruto uses with his plants. Sure, Shukaku is no longer inside him but he's so much thankful that he could still use a small part of his abilities. He wasn't that strong enough to use it all the time but tonight was one of those times that he must use it and besides, he'd have more than a day to recover his chakra.

"A-alright!!! Alright!!! Dattebayo!!!" Naruto cried, "I'm gonna' open the door!!!"

He sighed. "_Finally._"

The wooden door slowly opened, revealing puppy dog eyes on a filthy face. "Gaara, you are sooooo unfair… 'tebayo…" he pouted. Green eyes locked down at the kyuubi jinchuuriki, he lifted his hand up and the sands followed.

"Wah!" Naruto flinched and quickly crawled towards Gaara, holding tight on his thighs. "NO MOOOREEE!!! HAVE MERCYYYY!!!!"

"Hands off." He moved his hand over the green plants and the sands returned to where they came. "Ooh… Thank God." Naruto fell down on his back and breathed deeply, he spread his arms wide and rested his eyes. "You're still scare me, dattebayo…" Gaara let out a sigh and squeezed the bridge of his nose. He looked around and felt something was off, it was in the back of his head, it was like one of those _Kazekage instincts_...

"W-what's wrong?" The kyuubi jinchuuriki sat up, following him around with his blue eyes. Godaime Kazekage looked back at him, seeing no trace of conscience and nervousness in his face. "_So, he's innocent._" He slowly shook his head, he realized that maybe he's just thinking too much.

"heeey..."

Green eyes looked back, "Hm."

The blonde gennin asked how was his night, he replied with one simple word: "fine". Not even good, their plans weren't enough to pull them out of their shell. He sighed.

"Good night."

Naruto turned off the lights and retired to his bed, they had a few conversations until the gennin fell sound asleep. Gaara sat on the window sill, watching the Leaf Village rest as well. He claimed that he is still not used to the sleeping idea after all these years, he developed an unpredictable pattern in doing it. He just sleeps everytime he feels like it.

The loud snores started getting into his tiny nerves, he glanced at the sleeping shinobi. But when he saw his face, his anger slowly melted away. He owed everything to this person, he owed him his life... Naruto saved him from the darkness.

Hours passed, Gaara started feeling the exhaustion running fast inside his body. His head leaned against the glowing glass which reflected the sharp rising of the sun, eye lids weighed heavy...

"OHAAAYOOOO!!!"

Shock overthrew him, he fell down to the ground. "_Shit._" he scratched the back of his neck then looked up at his human alarm clock. He straightened his knees and brushed the dirt off his shirt, "What?" The weight of his stare hasn't gone away.

He smirked wide, green eyes twitched. "_What is it this time?_" he thought, understanding what his awkward smile meant. "Let's go!!!" Naruto snatched his wrist and dashed out of the building. "_Naruto…_" he looked down at his wrist trapped in the gennin's tight hold, his eyes trailed up to his orange sleeves then to the blonde hair. "_Why?_" strange emotions danced and mixed in his mind, his face remained clear and cold but his body… he feels so warm. The feeling of being touched feels awkward yet it brings true warmth, the sensationis just remarkable… It's underscribable.

"_Hurry up, Gaara-sama!_" her sweet voice is like the cool winds touching his skin, it's the best thing in the world. He looked up to her bouncing brown hair, it danced in the air as they ran. He feels her hand tighten yet it bothers him not, he longed for her touch. Gaara never realized it until now that he actually missed—everything about her. But she can only dwell in the past, his love her can only exist in his dark past.

"Gaara-kun."

…Because someone else is waiting for him at the end of the road. "Gaara-kun?" Green eyes went up and everything slowly registered to him. They had stopped running and when he looked around, Naruto was nowhere in sight. The Hyuga heiress stood in front of him, looking at him strangely with concern. "Gaara-kun?" a warm hand slid up to his forehead which completely stopped his reverie, "A-are you s-sick?"

Gaara stared straight at her lavander eyes, his green eyes deeply sank in it. "I'm… Alright." He said softly, moving his head away. His blood red hair hid the traces of fear in his face, it didn't felt right. It mustn't feel right.

The sky darkened, then one strong light flashed through it. The thunder roared, the clouds wept… It started to rain. They looked up, Hinata smiled. Gaara stared. He felt his heart bleeding, "_Why does it have to hurt this much?_"

Rain. It doesn't exist from where he came. The winds are hot and sharp but at night everything freezes, even the warmest body shivers.

Rain, it's cold but somehow it made his body feel better.

Rain… Rain is good.

"aphfuu!" he moved his head down quick and sneezed behind his hand. Hinata first flinched, sneezing sounds absolutely awkward if it happens to him. She smiled then unzipped her jacket, "W-what a-are you d-d-doing?" he stuttered, hoping… that she's not going to do what he thinks she would. His heart thumped as his eyes followed down the silver zip, he froze on his feet. He felt something but he doesn't know what it is, he watched her take off her jacket, still mezmerized with the current action. "W-wha-at a-are y-you do-doing?!" he stumbled more on his words, he gritted his teeth, hating how he reacted to this.

"Y-you're a-all r-red again…" she moved closer to him and touched softly his cheek. Green eyes unconsciously scanned her drenched body, the rain made her black suit stick to her trimmed form. He saw everything, even the things that he shouldn't be looking at. "Oh, my… Y-you're bleeding!"

He moved his hand away from his mouth and nose and saw his blood, "_Holy shit!_" it came obviously came out from his nose.

"A-are you a-alright?" she moved closer. Gaara felt her breasts against his chest, "_C-crap!!!_" His knees weakened, "H-hold on!" she pulled his arm 'round her neck helping him stand up. Gaara found himself staring at _it_ again, "_Snap out of it, dammit!_" Gaara hit himself with an open hand and shut his eyes tight. "_Don't look!_" he told himself.

"A-are you dizzy?" she held her hand tight, "D-don't hurt y-yourself!" green eyes moved then met her lavander eyes. They stared at each other, "_G-gaara-kun…_" he stared at her as if time ceased to move. She bit her lower lip, she suddenly realized how close they were. Her heart beat fast and hard, her cheeks started burning. "a-ah!" she stood straight, releasing him and letting him slip down to the ground.

"_Dammit._"

"O-oh! I… I'm so s-sorry!!!" Gaara straightened his arms and forced to sit himself up, with her help he succeeded. He wiped the red liquid off his face and tried to remove the strong aroma, "_What's happening to me?_" he looked down at his bloody hand as the rain slowly washed the it away.

"H-here." Her soft voice went to his ear. He felt warmth coming from his back, he turned and found her jacket hanging on his shoulders. "T-that w-will keep y-you w-warm, G-gaara-kun." He looked up to her, seeing her smile. "_Why is she doing this?_" he asked himself, "_What is this I'm feeling?_" he still doesn't get it but he hoped he'll be able to understand soon… _When that time comes, it will be great._

He realized that he's feeling happy, so happy… But he doesn't know how to show it. He looked down at his hand then straightened his knees.

"A-are you f-feeling better?" she asked, moving close to him. Gaara noded, "It's just the rain."

"M-my house i-isn't far from h-here, y-you can wait f-for the r-rain to s-stop there." He agreed, nodding his head. "A-alright. F-follow me." She said, walking in a slow pace. She looked back every now and then to make sure that he could keep up. Gaara looked at her back, his hand went up to his shoulder and touched her jacket. He smirked, he took a large step and slowly reached for her hand. "_I think…_" he softly ran his fingers through hers and held her hand tight. "_I'll learn to like this feeling._" He looked at her blushing cheeks, "_Really._"

Hinata was happy and nervous, she… She avoided eye contact, she looked straight-- but her mind was far from being one. She suddenly stops, "U-um.." she turned her head but her eyes retrearted, "W-were…"

"What?"

"I… I t-think… w-were l-lost…" black rimmed eyes twitched, "I-I'm s-sorry… I… I w-was… d-distracted."

"With what?!" he asked, irritation obviously reigning in his voice. The heiress no longer answered, feeling so much ashamed, she didn't it mean it to happen. She was… really distracted with his hand and her thoughts. She moved her head down and started twindling her fingers, her eyes moved away. From this, the Kazekage realized how much the tone of his voice had offended her. At the back of his head, he wanted to apologieze but he's just that kind of man. "Let's go back."

"W-what? W-why?"

"If we start from here, you might remember your way home." He released her hand, "Come on." He turned his back and retraced their steps. He lef the way, Hinata stared at his back. "_He m-must h-hate me now._" She pressed her hands together, she stopped walking. Gaara felt her stop, he turned back to her. "I… I'm s-sorry…" she said as she hid behind her dark long hair. "It's…"

"It's not your fault." He said, "Drop that _I'm-weak_ attitude." He knew the words were too sharp for her but he doesn't know how to say it any better, he just want her to change. "Don't feel sorry for yourself."

"I'm s—"

"I said don't." he took off her jacket and gave it back. Hinata took it, feeling a lot weaker than before. She wanted to cry but she knows that it would just make things worse so she kept it inside, he bit her lip and told herself to shed no tears. "_Be strong_."

Godaime Kazekage glared at her then turned his back.

**o O o ****Cupids' Line**** o O o**

"That sucks, dattebayo."

"He's stupid."

"He'll aplogize."

"He will?"

"Trust me. I'm sure."

"He won't, let's bet on it."

"Alright. If you lose you'll have to go back to Suna on your underwear."

"Sure, if I win, you have to invite Shikamaru on a date."

"Fuck you… But it's a deal and it's a sure thing, I WILL WIN. Ready up you ass, Kankuro."

"Uhh… Line out… 'tebayo."

**o O o ****LINE OUT**** o O o**

Gaara looked back at her coldly, they were back from where they were made to meet. Hinata looked around then guided the way, she kept looking down her feet. She feels so broken, she felt that he doesn't care… But he does, more than she could think of.

Gaara looked at her small figure, it bothers him. Her sadness bothers him, his conscience ovethrew his coldness… The demon has lost.

"We're here." She looked back then guided him in. After making excuses and introductions to the main branch, they head to her room… Without any word coming out of either's mouth.

"I'm just going to take a shower." She said. Gaara watched her walk inside the showers, he's still thinking deep. Conscience. Another emotion he has yet to understand.

Hinata turned the faucet and warm water ran down he cold skin, she sighed. "W-who's there?!" she nervously asked upon hearing the door creak open and close. The shower curtain moved to one side, "G-gaara-kun!" she embraced herself, trying to hide her body. He went inside and moved his body against hers, "Relax. I'm not going to do anything."

"a-ah!" she screamed, her heart beat fast. She felt so scared. Her lavander eyes spotted a man on her side, she screamed and hit him hard with her hand. "_What the_—"

She breathed heavily, she's still scared and nervous. She was covered in sweat, she feels… so strange. Slowly, she realized, she was no longer inside the bathroom. Hinata was lying on her bed and fully dressed. "Eh? W-what h-happened?" she looked around, then she noticed his red cheek. His green eyes were locked on her, face still emotionless.

Gaara stood beside her bed, he looked down at her showing no emotion being the man that he always are. "You were taking a shower." He said, crossing his arms and tilting his head up. "You haven't made any sound in the past 20 minutes inside, so…" he moved his green eyes away, "I… got worried."

"Y-you w-weren't in the s-shower w-with me?"

Silence.

Stare.

Silence.

Blush.

Silence.

Silence.

Awkward feeling.

Silence.

"What?"

"Ah!" she pulled the thick blanket and covered herself, "N-noothiiiing!!!!" she said, hiding herself.

"What kind of dream did you exactly had?"

"N-nothing!!!"

"You kept on saying my name and you sound like… you're having fun."

Silence.

Awkward feeling.

Silence.

Silence.

Gaara fell down to the chair, "God Lord…" he covered his face, finally put the tiny pieces together. **Shower+Fun bleep!**

"I-it's n-nothing! R-really!" she put the covers down, revealing her red face. "I-it's not like I h-haven't seen y-you n-naked before!"

His hand slid down to his mouth. He bent down, resting his elbows on his knees. "I don't want to be reminded of that." He looked away.

"I… I'm s-sorry! I… I didn't mean to…" she paused, seeing a great change in his face. He wore a strange expression yet she found it fine, he was… blushing somehow. To her, it's a big improvement. A very big improvement. Hinata… melted his wall of ice. Green eyes looked at her, Gaara still covered his face but let his eyes see through. "What?"

"D-did you r-really s-said that?"

"Said what?" he put down his hand and looked straight at her.

"T-that… you got… worried… about me."

He blinked, the redness of his face slowly faded away. His heart went back to its normal music, "yeah…" he answered, "I did."

She smiled, "T-thank you."

"…" he looked away.

"Um… B-by the way…" she looked down at her lap, "A-am I still dressed up w-when you found me?"

"uh." Blood squirted out of his nose… "_Holy shit_."

**CHAPTER FIVE: One Perverted Day; His Love, Born Under The Rain.**

* * *

**a/n**: Sorry, I rushed this chapter up, that means I didn't read it twice. So, no proof-reading... (Yeah, trust me.. It really is.) I wanted to upload a chapter before the class starts (and yeah... tomorrow is the first day of classes and its thursday). Anyways, I'll be a lot slower in updates but I'll try my best to upload every week, that is possible if I don't get freakin' occupied with school stuff. See you next friday!!! (i guess...) 


	6. Circumstances

**Another Chance  
**_A Sequel to "Another Chance".  
GaaHina Pairing._

**a/n:** You guys are meeeaaan!!!! Only one review? Hmph! All thanks to **Hinata6** that I decided to update, if it wasn't for her… AhhhMMmmmm… No, just kidding. I was just busy with school work and my deviantART submissions but really, that only one review discouraged me.

Oh, well.. Here's the promised sixth. Apologies for the cheesy lines, expect the unexpected from a 15 years old girl. Anf believe it or not, this is what I really imagined Hinata Hyuuga to be when… you know… inlove.

(AND NO! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH **KARE KANO**, I just used the title.)

**Chapter Six. Kareshi Kanojyo no Jijyo**

**HER POINT OF VIEW.**

I sat on my bed, my lower limbs under the blanket that he put. My weak hands rested over it, from time to time I hold it tight as I reminisce the words that came out of his mouth. Yes, I heard it right, he does care and maybe that alone is enough to heal my heart. His eyes somehow, even cold, is a nice thing to look at. His face, his lips, all of it look strange but for me, it's the best in the world. Even his voice, his very deep voice is music to me. Everytime he talks, it softens my heart… I think I can never get enough of him. Every single second, I wish for more, inside my heart, I want him to stay forever. I want to see him smile, I want to hear him laugh… I want to feel that from now on, I'll never be alone.

I looked up to him and his green eyes answered, I smiled but he looked away. His actions no longer scare me because I know, I can't be any more safe when I am in his arms and listening to his heart beating.

_I can't believe I'm saying this, but… I love him. I love him so much._

I parted my thin lips and inhaled the cold air deep, it touched my lungs slowly and it feels so good. I feel so much better, "Gaara-kun." I called out his name without stuttering.

"Hm." He answered with a very small sound but still an acknowledgement. His green eyes slowly moved to my direction, I smiled but it ran away along with his head. Yet even he turns away from me, it doesn't bother me. Somehow, I understood that his actions are not to hurt me but it only opens a small space on that wall that he had built. I told myself that I would be patient because I want to build a door on that wall—on his wall. I want to see for myself what he's really like, I want to see the real Gaara who quivers to the light shining bright.

Sometimes, it hurts my heart when I realize that maybe he does not know the thing called love. But if he doesn't, I… I will teach it to him. And if ever he learns from me but falls for someone else, I have no choice but let him go because love is not about you but the person who you gave your heart to.

"Gaara-kun?" I took the courage inside me, it's time to consume it all. His eyes flew back to me so I said, "I love you." I confessed then bit my lip, I suddenly feel afraid but I promised myself that even if I don't get anything in return, I'll love him like what I DID with Naruto.

I see no reaction, my words… didn't reached him. My heart calmed down all of a sudden, maybe this is really how things are supposed to be. Let it go.

I smiled, just letting my heart bleed. Sooner or later, would heal because it should. "I… I just w-want you t-to know." I rested my lavander eyes with a still smile on my face, I lifted my hands and put it over my beating heart.

I kept them shut to prevent the tears from falling down, I closed them… As much as I want to close my heart. Then I felt better, I opened them again and realized that he has left. Without a sound, without goodbyes… Gaara left.

**HIS POINT OF VIEW.**

'I love you', she said. It made me feel afraid because I think I don't deserve it. A monster… Nom Shukaku is no longer inside me and I see myself still as one. I don't deserve her. I will always be me and be alone. Love… Love only myself.

I ran away from her as she was keeping her tears in her eyes, I saw her lips… I saw it quiver. Some how, it makes me think that… No… I thinK? Do we think when we're inlove? We… don't.

I jumped from a building to another, I want to take the weight off my shoulders. I want to straighten my back and tell her that I think… I feel the same. Yet my oath bothers me so. I thought that after going through that intolerable pain, I won't be able to feel… anything like human. I moved down to my chest to where I stabbed myself as a reminder of how much it hurt… Why can't I be honest to myself even for once?

My heart bleeds, the wounds opened and cried. I thought my heart had already rot but it's alive and I feel… the wounds opening fresh. It cries for mercy… It cries for love.

I looked back, wishing now to return. I know I shouldn't, so I didn't. What happens to me now?

_I'm going back home, back to Sunagakure… Where I can never see her again._

I stepped down to the ground befor the large wooden gates of Konohagakure, I looked up and readied myself for departure. Suddenly, arms caught my body, it came from my back. "Don't leave." I got stunned, it's her. It's Hyuuga Hinata.

I kept my mouth shut as I felt her arms like snakes around me grasping tight. She cried for me to stay, she told me again that she loves me and she;ss willing to guve up everything just… for me to stay. Those words went out her lips without stumbling on single word, she wasn't hesitating… She wants to be with me.

**HER POINT OF VIEW.**

I hold his body tight, I know I told myself that I'll let him go but at least, I want to know who owns his heart. "Is it Matsuri-san?" I asked. Saying her name was hard, but waiting is twice harder. "Please, tell me!" I cried, I can't take it anymore… I cried.

Then I felt his hand holding mine, he loosened my hold and slowly faced me. Gaara keptmy hand in his, "Don't cry." He said, wiping my tears. "Don't go…" I said, looking up to him. "Please, don't go." He shook his head and slowly went down towards me, he lifted my hand and ran his fingers through mine.

He kissed me.

Gaara kissed me on my lips, his other hand cradled my small face. I cried. "Don't cry." He moved back and put our heads together, the tips of our nose touched. My hand slid down, I wrapped it around him as I rested my head over his chest. I felt his chin over my head and his hands around me too. "I love you."

I'll never get tired of telling him what I feel. Someday, I'll wish to hear him answer me. I want to hear that he loves me too…

**HIS POINT OF VIEW.**

We held each other and danced under the sudden rain, I rested my eyes and thought: Will it be alright to not answer her words? I never said that to anyone before, I actually never thought that I'll ever say that to someone but now, here she is… and I fell for her.

Is this feeling… for real?

"You're going to get cold." I told her, I don't want anything bad to happen to her.

"No… It's warm in your arms…"

**HER POINT OF VIEW.**

My first kiss just came and left but it doesn't matter because from the on, he appeared on my window every morning… Without being told, without any hesitatiosn at all.

Yes, somedayI would be able to hear him answer. Someday he'll smile at me… He'll laugh with me or even at me, and I can't wait for that day to come but I will be patient… Because I love him.

We go out every single day, it was so fortunate of me that father lets me go out with a man. Maybe it was because he knew who I'm going out with, maybe Neji-nii-san told father… Or maybe I'm just in the right age. Every time we go out, I want to ask him… Are we going on a date? Or are we just hanging out as friends? But I coildn't find the strength to, so I try to ignore it by telling him stories.

I talk. He listens… ALWAYS.

Sometimes I feel lonely, it's like I'm the only one who really cares but he protects me, he's always there when I fall—even literally. Gaara likes high places and watch the world go by from there, he likes silence and peace and even if I'm with him, I know… He really likes being alone. He forgets me most of the time, when he asks me to stay to one place and he reasons that he forgot something. The night will fall and he won't come back to me anymore, it would either be Neji-nii-san who walks me home or Naruto-kun…

It hurts everytime it happens, but even so… I should give him time to adjust because… I'm teaching him Love.

**Chapter Six: His and Her Circumstances.**

* * *

**A/N:** I'm holding the seventh chapter a hostage! No reviews?? NO UPDATE!!! XD (nyahahahaha...) 


	7. His Heart

**Another Chance  
**_Sequel to "Alone With You"  
GaaHina Pairing._

**The **_**HOSTAGED**_** Chapter Seven.  
**

Little kunoichi sat under a tree, knees bent and trapped in a tight embrace from her own arms. Her pale face dives deep into her lower limbs; dark hair spreads wide on her back as her mind drifts into sadness… Being forgotten was the worst thing in the world, she thought that from that day, someone will always acknowledge her but she's wrong—totally wrong. Because the very person she thought that would prove her existence was the same who disproves it. Silence has never been a friend of hers; she doesn't really hate it but fears it. From her child birth up to now, she couldn't run away from it. Silence and loneliness is like her shadow which follows her in every turn of her head.

The heiress's clear eyes look straight to the green grass accompanying her which soon turned dark with the rain rushing down. Her tears fell down to her cheeks like the cold rain, she ponders: "_Isn't he really going to come?_" After fetching her from the Hyuuga mansion, walking down the streets, having some conversations… Gaara leaves saying he forgets something again. His excuses never change, every single day this happens. The Kazekage abandons her and never comes back but she never gets tired of waiting… Not until now. "_Where are you, Gaara-kun?_"

She breathed in and the pain of crying comes, the heavy breathing and the bad sight… It all comes now. She sobbed and the tears keep falling, maybe it would never stop up until he comes again. But he's not coming… Isn't he?

She stretches her legs and cradles her blushing face with her own hands. Even with the thick leaves of the tree, the rain falls down heavy on her but it suddenly stops with the large shadow over her, "_Gaara-kun?"_ she looks up but saw no redness of hair.

"It's time to go home."

"Neji-nii-san." She said as she wiped her tears. "G-gaara-kun hasn't c-come back yet, I p-promised that I-I—"

"Aren't you getting tired?"

She shook her head with a smile as if the tears hadn't fell, "O-of course not." She looks back at his cold eyes. Cold, yes, but something else was there. Hinata's brows furrowed and her head tilts higher, "S-something w-wrong, N-neji-nii-san?"

Pity. Is that really it?

"Fate is being cruel to you…" he said with his eyes closed, "Why are you still facing it?" Neji sits down beside her, she flinches at first but the warmth of his body was hard to resist… She moves close to him. They watched the sky cry down to the world, they exchanged statements… stories… points of view and for the very first time, they speak pain to one another.

"Hinata-sama, I am not… so much _informed_ about these kind of things. But…" Neji sighed, "I won't wait for the same person twice."

"B-but…" Hinata trapped her knees with her arms crossing.

"And another thing, men won't do what you're doing right now." He bends over then straightened his knees, standing straight up. He puts the umbrella down and closes it carefully; the puddles of water reflected the sun shinning brightly. He rests his eyes for a moment to lessen the strain in his sensitive eyes. "Hinata-sama," he looks back, "I can't answer your questions since I shall never be in your place, but perhaps this will help more." Hinata looks up to Neji with sore eyes and watched his thin lips move as he speaks, "I won't leave someone I love in the first place."

Hinata's lips curled into a small smile, "A-arigato, N-neji-nii-san."

Neji nodded and turned his back, leaving Hinata alone again. The heiress embraces herself then says, "If he loves me… He won't leave me in the first place…" She closed her eyes and told herself that once is enough… She won't wait for the same person… TWICE.

The night falls down deep, Hinata looks up to the glittering skies. "_Why am I still here?_" Her arms hung lifelessly down to her side, she wishes to cry once more but her eyes were too tired, she closes them… and falls deeply into sleep.

"Hinata."

Her eyes shot wide open as the cold voice went to her ears, her clear eyes slowly focused on the face so close to her. "What are you doing here?"

"G-gaara!" she threw her arms around him and embraced him tight as if she'll never ever let go of him. But then this strange feeling crawled up from her feet to her head, she felt weak… So much weak, Hinata loses consciousness.

"Hinata-sama…" Gaara catches her limp body, "Forgive me." He cancels the transformation jutsu, smoked puffed then revealed the long black hair that the heiress spotted before everything completely fades into darkness.

"_Nii…san…_"

Neji stares at her paling face, "How long are you going to watch her like this?" he spoke, as if talking to someone he's sure is around. "Gaara." He turns with the heiress lying in his arms; he looks at one specific direction and place.

A body flips down, his feet holding on to the branch with enough charka. Red strands of her hangs down, Gaara's arms crossed across his chest. "I asked you a question." Neji furrows his thin brows. "Even if you're the Kazekage, I'm not going to let you—"

"Hurt her?" he spoke, staring straightly cold to him. "She's dying and you're the reason why."

"It's an exam, I have to hurt her."

"Does that change the fact that you're the one to blame?"

"Why are we—"

"You fought her like you really never knew her. You could have killed her back then…"

"I am not here to talk about that, I asked you a question."

"I did too."

"Hmph." The Hyuuga jounin takes off with the heiress in his arms. Gaara sighs and jumps down to the wet ground. He approaches the tree where Hinata had always waited for him, he sits down to the exact place. "_I… still don't know what I'm doing… It still hurts…_" his hand crawls up to the left side of his chest, "_Here._"

Weeks passed, Hinata waited still… Even though starting from the day after that night that she has fainted, nobody waited by her window anymore. Maybe this time, she really shouldn't wait for someone who wouldn't come back. But here she is, under the same tree… Waiting for the same person to walk her home.

The first month ended, today was the same date of the Night Festival where they first spent time together. This time, everything that happens is the opposite… Hinata is still all alone.

"Hyuuga." A female voice called her name. "My name is Temari, do you remember me?"

"Uh…" Hinata nodded slowly.

"That's good. Can I talk to you about my brother?"

"S-sure…"

"Can I sit beside you?"

"Y-yes, p-please." Hinata moved to the side, giving Temari a space to sit down. "W-what is w-with G-gaara-k-kun?"

"Ah, right!" she grinned, "You're waiting for him, aren't you?"

"Y-yes… T-temari-s-san…"

"I… want to tell you something about him… About Gaara."

"I… I d-don't think… I mean, i-it's not t-that I'm b-being d-disrespectful b-but… I-if t-there is something I h-have to k-know about G-Gaara-kun… I t-think i-it's better i-if he'll b-be t-the one t-to t-tell me."

Temari laughed, "Relax, it's not something about 'breaking up' or anything."

"A-al-r-right…"

"But it's still something about here." Temari put her hand over her beating heart. "About Gaara's heart." The sand jounin shifted to a comfortable position, "You see…" she looked down at the groudn, "This isn't the first time he fell in love…"

Temari speaks of a story, and Hinata willingly listens… It was a story of a girl who accepted a monster as a master and a lover which started so simple, but ended in the worst possible scenario…

"Gaara screamed and cried I was frightened when I saw him like that. It was the very first time I saw him fear and hate that much, he was like a wild lion that people forces to domesticate… and if she hadn't stopped him back then, he would have ripped that poor guy's heart." Her brows were wrinkled at the top, but her lips were smiling at its ends.

"H-he w-wouldn't do that… would he?"

"Wanna' bet on it?" Hinata froze, "Hah! I was just kidding!" Temari laughed then resumed her story, "She cried to him and begged for him to calm down, and he did when he saw her tears flowing down. After that, Gaara stayed the same." She sighed, resting her voice for a moment, "He acted like that night didn't come. He acted as if it didn't hurt… as if he doesn't have a heart."

"Gaara…" she sunk her head between her shoulders and wrapped her arms around her knees, "He didn't moved away… physically. But in mind and heart, I know that he did." She rests her eyes as if saying it hurts her too. "And what hurts more is… he even let her stay by his side after what she did to him. Even the boy," she sighed, "Matsuri and Renzuku… Gaara always watched them…" **(1)**

"And I believe…" Temari continued as she embraced her knees tight, "that every night it haunts him. It hasn't happened to me before, but somehow, when I saw him acting like that… I felt how much pain it brought him, how much it multiplied the scars in his heart and maybe if he didn't meet that Uzumaki Naruto, he would have wiped the whole village out." She bit her lip, "And he wouldn't have met you."

"Please, do be patient with him." Temari said, "I know it's not easy, but hold on as long as you can. I'm sure it will be worth it when it's all over…" She stood up, "Gaara's not a waste of time, believe me."

"T-temari-san?"

"Yeah?"

"D-do y-you happen t-to know w-where… h-he is r-right now?"

"Hhmmm…" She put a finger over her lips, "If today is that day," she paused, "I'd bet he'd be there."

"W-where?"

Temari bent down with a sweet smile on her face, "He stands beside a river… To where you can freely see the fireworks fly." **(2)**

"Ah!" Hinata quickly stood up, "A-arigato, T-temari-san!"

"Hey, no problem! Be careful, ok?"

"Y-yes, T-temari-san!" she bowed her head. "I h-hope t-to see y-you again s-soon, T-temari-san!!!"

Temari smiled wide, "Me too."

Hinata ran towards to where Temari clued to where he is she ran fast… so fast. She missed him so much.

"_I won't leave someone I love in the first place._"

Neji's words came back to her, her feet slowly stopped.

"_I know it's not easy but hold on as long as you can. I'm sure it will be worth it when it's all over… Gaara's not a waste of time, believe me._"

Then Temari's voice rang… She remembers his story. His past… The pain inside his heart…

Who will she listen to this time? She looks straight to her path and realized that he was really there, standing in the middle of everything… His eyes closed and his red hair dancing softly with the wind blowing strong… Only a few more steps and he'll notice her presence.

A few more steps, Hinata…

Take a few more steps…

Backward?

Or forward?

**CHAPTER SEVEN: What's Inside His Heart**

* * *

**(1)** Renzuku is a random ninja… I first wrote this using "Random Ninja" the name itself, but… Yeah, it's stupid. XD So, Matsuri betrayed Gaara for Renzuku. Wonder how this freakin' random ninja looks like... 

**(2) **I'm not sure, but I know beside the training grounds is a river, it was where Naruto and his bunshins jumped out to surprise Kakashi… If there's no such scene, then I probably have mixed that arc with Momochi Zaibusan's. XD

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, cool… Lotsa' reviews, huh. You guys are really mean; you won't give out reviews unless I hold the next chapter. I see lots of **STORY UPDATE ALERTS** and **FAVORITE STORY ALERTS** in my inbox! WHY THE &#$ AREN'T THERE MUCH OF **REVIEW ALERTS**?! 

**Random Friend: **Calm down… You forgot to take your medicine again, didn't you?

**Fen:** How the &#$ did you get in here?!

**Kankuro:** Why am I not in this chapter?

**Fen:** …I love you all! Bye! (exits with Random Friend X3)

**Kankuro:** HEY!!!


	8. Last

**Another Chance**  
_Sequel to "Alone With You",  
__GaaHina Pairing._

"Heal the wounds of his heart and he will heal yours."

Over that earth of olive and russet, what is there to look at? Such tedium is at hand and zilch. I see scarlet, yet it isn't something you usually see in a forest. Is it fire? If it is, it's such a steady fire dancing in with the wind.

Gaara stands stiffly in the middle of nothingness, his eyes shut tight and his arms hanging down as if broken. The wind whistles softly and touches his face, it pulled softly his red strands of hair and slowly it lets go… His deep eyes slowly open and his green eyes glitters as if it was damped by tears, his lips parted and moved. He whispers, allowing only the winds to hear. He seemed so lonely, so sad… So hurt.

His head moves down and his hands welcomed his face, the back of his hands carefully ran athwart his closed eyes. It made the impression… that he has been crying. Perhaps his absolute defense of sand wasn't that hard at all. As she silently and slowly approaches, she hears his soft sobs. He has been crying for a long time now, she reaches out her hand but something stopped her. It was a thought.

With his ears, he can swear he heard something. He slowly turned as the winds blew once again, breeze raised up thick hair of darkness. It was familiar, for him, it's so very familiar. "Hinata?" He irrevocably turned, it was too late to go back; Hinata threw herself to his arms. His eyes widened, his crystal tears flew away as he lost balance and was about to fall down. The sands moved as he wished it to and caught him before his back hit the floor. Gaara's green eyes locks down to the dark haired woman over him, she caught him off-guard. He was surprised; the Kazekage didn't felt the lurking presence. He was out of time to think of any words to say, his lips stayed sealed.

"G-gaara-kun…" she lifted her head up and revealed her blushing face, "I… I missed you." She said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Hn." he made a small sound, Hinata laughed softly then crawled back. She sat over her folded legs and watched him sit up, he looked at her emptily but still she smiled sweetly. "Hinata…" he said as his eyes awkwardly softened. The revulsion fades as he says: "I'm sorry." It wasn't cold as he asked for her forgiveness, it was his voice… His soft voice.

Hinata froze, he sounded different… So much different but as his voice went to her ears, she felt so good. She then smiles, "I-it's alright."

The Konoha chuunin moves closer to the kazekage and touches softly his cheek, her thumb ran beside the corner of his eyes. "You missed a spot." She said and smiles at him again, "Secrets are always bound to be revealed. Y-you don't have to act so tough… when I'm h-here."

A period of silence rose up. On her heart, somehow she felt anxious…

"You're the reason why I'm strong." He said, Hinata wondered if it's true. He had always been strong, how can she be the reason why? They have only met—maybe just three months ago? It might even be just one and half… "You haven't noticed?"

"N-notice what?"

Gaara moved his face, looking far away. "Never mind." He has been watching her; he always had every single time that he could. Starting from when they entered the Chuunin Exams, everything was so weird. He was always curious what it's like to be her, he's always wondering what she's thinking… He always wanted to know her. Maybe there's truth in the saying: Opposites attract. Maybe it's just because we are never contented for who we have become, that we always wish we are someone else.

He always wished that he can depend on someone else; he always wanted to feel what it is like to ease up. He wants to feel what it's like to put your guard down, to feel comfortable in closing your eyes…To know that no matter what happens, someone will always come and rescue you. He wanted that, Gaara envied her from the very first time he saw this girl… He'll give up everything for that.

On the contrary, Hinata wants to be strong… to be someone who will never need help from someone else. She wants to be someone who doesn't need to be rescued, someone who people can count on, and someone who can live with others' expectations—someone parallel to him.

Neither side knows the pain of being who they wish to be, no one can tell until you're finally in their shoes and then you wish to be another someone. When will people learn about it? When will they learn to accept and be happy for whom they have become…?

He sighed, and then looked at the dark-haired shinobi.

"W-what?" she blushed.

He tilted his head to the side, "Nothing". Hinata lifted a finger up to her mouth and bit it; she felt his eyes heavy on her. She looked away and started playing with her hair. His face, it was nice to look at… especially now that he's smiling. But she just couldn't stand it, she feels like she'll melt if she look back at him. It was strange, yet so nice.

It's such a small smile, but it seemed like it meant everything. His eyes turned soft and warm, his sharp eyes no longer scared her… it caressed her. She's finally sure that with him alone, she is safe. "By the w-way…" Hinata put her hands on her lap, "T-thank you for e-everything."

"Hn."

"**WHAT THE HELL?!! IS THAT IT?!! YOU CREAPIN' SHRIMP! KISS HER ALREADY!!!**" Kankuro stood out of the bushes and yelled as loud as he could, Gaara looked back with a blank face and stared at his brother. Hinata covered her lips and imagined what if he really kissed her, she blushed. Smoke might even go out of her ears, she was really steaming… She was feeling nervous and awkwardly excited or scared or something…

"KANKURO!!! SHUT UP!!!" A throaty but female voice followed which most probably came from Temari.

"Uh… D-don't mind us…" Naruto appeared too and pulled Kankuro down to the bushes, "…Dattebayo…"

"Cupids are still here." Gaara sighed as he looked back his shoulders.

"C-cupids?"

"Long story…" he lifted a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose, "but you'd rather not hear about it." He hunkered down then straightens his legs; he looked down at her with those empty eyes once more. He extended his hand and asked for hers, she willingly accepts it yet something started to bother her: "How can that be?"

"Hm?"

Hinata shook her head and smiled; the kazekage spaced out of a moment then turned his back. He no longer asked why, he acted… like he always did, quiet and cold. Much like the atmosphere of being alone. Behind his back, the Hyuuga ponders what was still missing. Has she done anything wrong? She couldn't understand: why wouldn't it completely go away?

She closed her eyes as her arms softly crawled around her, embracing herself. "Gaara-kun?" The winds blew hard; her hair flew up and played with the leaves flying in the air. Gaara slowly looks back upon hearing his name.

_There should be something_…

**OWARI.  
****Chapter Eight: Last Chapter.**

**A/N:** Hai, hai, haiii!!! That's the end of it, alright? I know someone might kill me for this. It's a short chapter and it freaking took me four weeks to update. Well, really… I've been busy with school work and I'm having one tough writer's block.

And what the heck, is that a cliff hanger? No, it's not… Fortunately, or unfortunately… or whatever you want. No more sequel because the story after this is a slightly AU fic and it's on my DA. They're still on Konohagakure/Sunagakure but the events are totally different or new. There will be a war and someone will die and someone will have children with no moms… Or something.

So, as of now, all of my fics are finished. Of course, I'm PLANNING on making another one but I'm not sure what it's about. Will it be GaaHina? Or a Neji-centric for a change? Uh, I don't know. I still haven't blown this tough block up.


End file.
